Knight's Mirror
by Charles Edwards
Summary: This story is the beginning of Knight Rider in the Mirror Universe in which Michael Knight from the other side discovers our side. Smallville references as well
1. Aftermath

_Knight's Mirror_

_ (This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is 1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios any all Smallville references are 2001-2011 CW network DC Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine. Hannah Melvin is used with permission)_

**_Chapter 1: Knight Beginnings_**

Dr. Graiman stared at the young man in the surgical unit with the young commander on the operating table. The Commander was a part of the Federal Government special ops known as _The KARR Project _ that was deemed a failure by the Government due to the programming by _Knight Industries _technicians. The young marine's name was Michael Long, and he had been shot by a resistance fighter. The Federal Government Dr. Graiman was answerable to was _The United Empire Of America_, an America that ruled by fear and Tyranny and was structured differently than our America.

Charles looked at the doctor. "What's the word," Dr. Graiman asked. Bob Brown, The MD smiled seriously at the man.

"It's not good, _Commander_. That rebel shot him pretty good in the head. We won't know what He looks like. We need the authority to create a face for him," Dr. Brown said. They then heard a voice come into the room. It was a young Wilton Knight, CEO of _Knight Industries_ who was recently promoted to a new position within the government. A title known as _Regent _ which was similar to a governor, but he was ruling a 3-state area, since the American nation converted to an Empire 50 years ago in the early 1940's. Here no World War II had happened, as Adolph Hitler's regime had taken control of the world except for the _Russian Confederacy_ which was a democracy. The President of the USA, had revolted and declared himself Emperor of the US, changing what had been a democracy to a totalitarian regime bent on ruling the world.

"So now what?" Charles asked. Wilton smiled.

"We change the world," Wilton finally…

_To Be Continued..._


	2. KARR

**_Chapter 2: KARR Is Born_**

_ Knight Industries: Houston Texas: _Charles looked at the vehicle Wilton had designed as a deterrent to keep rebels in line, but the vehicle wasn't quite ready. Their primary driver, Ken Franklin had disappeared so Wilton was considering the man on the surgical table to be paired with the prototype vehicle to be a weapon to be used by the _United Empire of America_ to enforce the Empire's laws but small rebellion forces were fighting for freedom.

Charles stared at the glowing blood red scanner as the vehicle was finally done except for the programming protocols which were being done in _Smallville, Kansas_, by Wilton's old college Roommate Lionel Luthor. Lionel had a team working on the protocols and they would be sent over video conferencing which would be faster than mailing. He smiled in surprise as He saw Lionel's team working diligently on the program. He knew if they were not done in the next hour they would be dead due to the electronic bomb devices that were implanted in their heads, a first for _LuthorCorp. _If the men and women didn't finish they would be dead. If they did, they would live. It was that simple.

"Regent, General Maddox wants to see you," Rachel Summers, his assistant said walking in. She was 19, a former marine who continued a workout regiment which meant she had her choice of any man she wanted She currently had her eye on Dr. Graiman. Charles smiled at her and the _Regent _ and Rachel walked out to see the General. She then grabbed Charles's face and kissed him. "Don't forget our session and don't tell your wife," She whispered in his ear, "If you tell her, Your dead," She breathed in his ear. She then turned on her heel and the General and Charles watched her walked out.

"She's quite a woman," General Ben Maddox said. Charles nodded. He then heard his computer beep as the _LuthorCorp _team had finished and He stared at the tape that received the programming protocols for KARR. He then tossed it to Billy Morgan, a young mathematical genius who worked for _Knight Industries_ as a programmer at the age of 16. He dropped it and Charles then punched him in the face.

"Don't do that agaIn. You are the best. Do you want Mr. Knight to come in here and remove your ability to have children?" Charles screamed at him. He nodded, and went over to his team. Wilton walked in.

"Did He buy it?" Wilton asked walking in. Charles nodded. "Our weapon will be ready but we have another problem," He, General Maddox, and Charles moved to a computer and a security camera caught the image of Rachel Summers.

"She's come on to me twice in two days, Wil. She's one of the Empire's best assets, sleeping her way through each Regent. I've talked to the Regent of Illinois, Wisconsin and Michigan, and she did the same thing there to a co-regent. The woman was scared for her life," Charles said. "There's a truth serum from an African Tree called Eluta, which is said to be better than Sodium Pentothal. We can inject it in you for your encounter with Miss Summers and she will reveal her plans," Wilton said. Charles nodded. "I don't like this," He said. They then heard the turbine engine roar to life. "We'll get to work on preparing it, Regent," General Maddox said and Charles and Wilton looked at the prototype.

"_I am The Knight Automated Roving Robot. How May I serve You?" _The Voice emanated from The vehicle said.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
